Space Dementia
by Soleil Ambrien
Summary: Songfic inspirée d'une chanson de Muse. Réflexions de Bellatrix sur l’espèce de passion obsessionnelle qu’elle éprouve pour son maître, cette démence qui agite l'étoile... OS. SPOILERS T7


Voici une song-fic qui m'est venue en écoutant une chanson de Muse que l'on peut trouver sur le site de RADIO.BLOG. J'ai trouvé que le texte correspondait particulièrement bien au personnage de Bellatrix et à l'espèce de passion obsessionnelle qu'elle éprouve pour son maître…

**Rating: **T

**Bases: **Tome 7 (SPOILERS)

**Pairing: **Bellatrix/Voldemort.

**Disclaimer: **L'univers d'_Harry Potter _appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne possède donc ni les personnages, ni même ici l'intrigue de cette fanfiction, et je puis vous assurer que je n'y touche pas un centime. Quant à _Space Dementia_, il s'agit d'une chanson du groupe Muse (album _Origin of Sym__metry_).

**Note: **Conformément à la loi, je ne fais que de brèves citations des paroles de la chanson, qui n'est pas utilisée dans son intégralité. Aucune atteinte aux droits d'auteur n'est donc effectuée.

**NB: **Les paroles de la chanson sont retranscrites en _italique simple_.

**

* * *

**

**Space Dementia**

L'univers avait un sens. Précis, clair, hiérarchisé.

Au commencement se tenait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Après lui, les Mangemorts étaient ceux qui se trouvaient être les plus dignes de vivre sur cette terre. Quoi de plus beau que de servir le Maître? Ensuite, venaient ceux qui se mettaient à leur service sans pour autant porter la Marque, l'honneur insigne. Puis c'était le tour des familles de Sang-Pur neutres, pas encore infâmes tant qu'elles n'agissaient pas, mais presque. Enfin venaient les traîtres à leur sang, les sang-de-bourbe et autres hybrides, la racaille en somme. Tout en bas, rampaient les moldus, juste avant les animaux.

Et elle, elle était au-dessus de tous les autres, sur une marche toute proche de la Sienne. Car elle était la plus loyale, la plus fidèle de Ses serviteurs. Le meilleur de Ses lieutenants.

Sa reine, en quelque sorte.

C'était là son seul but: devenir celle dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pourrait plus se passer.

_Height - is the one for me_

_It gives me all I need _

Elle n'avait besoin que de cela. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs obtenu et c'était ce qui lui donnait son port d'impératrice, ses airs dédaigneux.

Elle menait la vie dont elle avait rêvé, c'est-à-dire Le servir en mettant en pratique les arts des Ténèbres qu'elle avait appris à Ses côtés. C'était sa raison de vivre, aussi essentielle que le sang qui coulait dans les veines saillantes de son avant-bras gauche.

Le sang qui l'animait, au même titre que le frisson de la folie.

_And helps me coexist_

_With the chill_

Mais il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Cette pensée, ce souvenir la faisait frissonner.

Parfois, la nuit, elle revoyait Azkaban en rêve. L'écho du râle des Détraqueurs sifflait à ses oreilles, et elle sentait le froid terrible l'envahir, s'instiller dans son organisme, la forcer à revivre ces années de sa vie. Les pires parmi toutes, celles où sa vie était totalement dénuée de sens.

C'était le temps où elle était séparée de Lui, le temps où elle avait été privée de Sa présence qui lui était nécessaire pour exister.

Les images tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, lui murmurant «jamais plus, jamais plus».

Elle avait hurlé, elle s'était débattue, elle avait supplié. Elle avait si peur qu'Il ait disparu pour toujours, qu'Il ait été annihilé…

Et Lui, Il errait de par le monde sous forme de pur esprit.

Si seulement elle avait réussi sa tâche, si seulement elle avait pu L'aider, Le retrouver…

Ces soirs-là, ces sombres nuits où elle se remémorait cette terrible époque, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser des larmes de rage. Car elle se souvenait de son impuissance, de son désespoir d'alors. Et à chaque fois qu'Il l'entendait sangloter ainsi, le Maître à ses côtés effleurait son visage de Sa main fine et pâle, comme pour lui rappeler Sa présence.

«C'est fini, Bella. Ton Maître est de retour.»

Alors, elle s'apaisait, et oubliait tout dans Ses bras.

Il était le seul être en ce monde qui pût donner un sens à sa vie. Sans Lui, elle n'était rien. Une poussière de néant, un trou noir.

C'était pour cela qu'elle L'adorait tant. Mais qu'elle Le haïssait, également.

Cela la dégoûtait de Lui être autant asservie, enchaînée de la sorte par sa seule passion. Elle abhorrait cette aliénation volontaire de sa liberté, autant qu'elle la souhaitait ardemment.

_You make me sick_

_Because I adore you so_

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester et de Le servir, à jamais. Car elle ne pouvait nier qu'Il lui était aussi vital que l'air empoisonné qu'elle respirait.

Qu'importe ce qui lui parvenait de Lui, elle le réclamait précieusement et s'en délectait, qu'il s'agisse de brimades, de caresses ou d'humiliations.

Les railleries dont Il l'avait criblée avec les autres membres de sa famille, au manoir Malfoy, lui étaient précieuses, tout simplement parce qu'elles venaient de Lui. C'était déjà un si grand honneur que de L'accueillir et que de Lui rendre service! Il ne saurait y avoir de plus grand plaisir à ses yeux.

Et elle savait que ces sarcasmes étaient mérités. Par deux fois déjà, elle avait échoué dans sa mission. Elle n'avait pu Lui amener la prophétie, deux ans plus tôt, tout comme elle n'avait su Le secourir bien des années auparavant.

Le jeu d'affronts continuels qu'effectuait son Maître était cruel, mais justifié. Elle le réclamait même de tout son être.

_I love al__l the dirty tricks_

_And twisted games you play_

_On me_

Pour elle, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se montrait déjà remarquablement magnanime en la laissant rester à Ses côtés après ces échecs répétés. Mais elle savait également qu'Il agissait ainsi en vertu du fait qu'elle était la meilleure de Ses Mangemorts. Celle dont Il était le plus proche, quoi qu'il arrive.

Elle se soumettait entièrement à Lui, corps et âme. C'était bien l'unique être de cette planète devant laquelle elle le faisait.

Tous les autres n'étaient que de pâles créatures mortelles, comparées à Lui, Lui qui était tellement plus qu'un homme. Elle avait ressenti pour son Maître des sentiments qui ne lui viendraient jamais pour un être aussi terne que Rodolphus, par exemple. Personne ne L'égalait.

Il était son centre de gravitation, la seule entité suprême à laquelle l'étoile qu'elle était acceptait d'obéir. Pour tous les autres, elle était incontrôlable. Elle ne recevait d'ordres ni de Lucius Malfoy, ni de Severus Snape. Car elle savait bien qu'en dépit des classements, elle était la seule à bénéficier de la faveur du Maître. La seule à lui ressembler, également.

_Space dementia in your eyes _

Souvent, ils avaient le même regard, la même lueur de démence dans les yeux. Et son cœur se gonflait alors de fierté à l'idée de Lui ressembler, de Lui appartenir.

Elle était sa favorite. La seule femme importante parmi Ses rangs.

Leurs âmes étaient sans doute semblables. Elles devaient contenir la même flamme destructrice, le même vertige de folie et d'immensité.

Il y avait seize ans de cela, elle avait renoncé à la liberté, plutôt que de Le renier.

La paix les avait séparés.

_A__nd __p__eace will arise_

_And tear us apart_

Elle avait fait de la guerre son choix, sa vie. Cette guerre qui lui avait donné son nom. Elle, la guerrière, l'étoile de mort.

La paix ne faisait en aucun cas partie de ses projets. Bien au contraire. Elle n'en supportait pas même l'idée.

Car c'était durant la longue trêve de quatorze ans qu'elle avait le plus souffert. Car pour Bellatrix, la paix était synonyme de séparation, d'incertitude, d'abandon.

Et elle ne pourrait souffrir tout ceci une nouvelle fois.

_And make us meaningless again_

Elle ne tolèrerait pas d'être vidée de tout sens. Pas de nouveau.

Sans Lui, tout devenait vide et absurde. AvecLui, en revanche, l'univers prenait forme, prenait sens. C'était une véritable renaissance.

Il voulait être immortel, vaincre la mort à jamais. Mais elle, cela ne l'effrayait pas de mourir, tant qu'elle pouvait mourir à Ses côtés, pour Lui.

Son dieu suprême.

Au fond d'elle-même, Son nom était gravé au fer rouge dans sa chair. Elle Lui était entièrement liée.

_You'll make us wanna die_

_I'd cut your name in my heart_

S'Il leur demandait de détruire ce monde, elle le ferait pour Lui. Elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

Elle savait que c'était ce qu'Il attendait d'eux, Ses partisans. Son armée.

Elle pourrait mettre la planète à feu et à sang, sur Son simple ordre. Elle l'accomplirait même probablement avec une sorte de joie sauvage. Mais sans la moindre indécision. Sans le moindre remords.

Elle l'avait déjà fait de par le passé, après tout.

_We'll destroy this world for you _

_I know you want me to_

Au fond de Ses yeux rouges, elle lisait cette volonté de les pousser à leurs extrêmes limites. Et elle faisait partie des rares Mangemorts à justement ne pas avoir de limites.

Elle n'était pas venue à Ses côtés par faiblesse, par dépit ou par attrait pour le pouvoir. Elle L'avait rejoint par passion. Par conviction, également.

Parce que la seule loi valable était celle que dictait le Maître.

La loi du plus fort. La loi des plus purs. La loi de la torture, de la mort et des souffrances.

C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle aimait tant le _Crucio_. Il permettait tant de faire danser ces concepts, il les rendait tangibles…

_Feel this __pain!_

A ces moments-là, les hurlements des suppliciés résonnaient agréablement à ses oreilles. De même, elle se délectait de la vue du sang et des preuves de l'accomplissement de l'office que leur avait confié le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait dit au petit Potter, il y avait deux ans de cela. C'était totalement vrai. Il fallait vraiment vouloir la souffrance de l'autre. Et y prendre plaisir.

Maxime qu'elle suivait à la lettre, à l'instar de son Maître adoré.

_Space dementia in__ your eyes… _

Et c'était loin d'être une bête question d'amour. Rien de ce style ne les unissait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres et elle. Il s'agissait de tout autre chose, d'un lien bien plus complexe et ambigu.

Ce qui les reliait, c'était… la démence. La même que celle des étoiles.

Oui, l'univers avait un sens. Celui que le Maître lui avait donné, et qu'elle-même perpétuait, l'âme fervente.


End file.
